


Narcissus. (VI)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。想着这文会不会很难理解的渣文笔人士在星期一综合症下更新的东哥深情告白。－东赫视角，马东正式登场；Mark也是关键人物。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的是127的Come Back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Narcissus. (VI)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 想着这文会不会很难理解的渣文笔人士在星期一综合症下更新的东哥深情告白。
> 
> －东赫视角，马东正式登场；Mark也是关键人物。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的是127的Come Back.

Scene Six. 太阳 (Le Soleil)  
「开门啊李Jeno！」这死小子多少天没上班了？ ！  
「你以为你不开门就可以装不在家吗？我知道你在里面的！」虽然在对讲机前大叫大嚷像个神经病，但我总不能看着他这样下去。  
先不说他是我朋友，光是为了公司，也应该要来找他。  
打自上星期六加班，至今天星期六，一星期过去了我完全没有见过他，不说还以为他加班加到过劳死才没有上班。可这家伙从小身体就不错，刚创业时天天通宵加班精神也很好，所以这个想法很快就移除了。  
打电话给他，第一次接通了，但他一直没说话，问他怎么不上班又不回答，甚至干脆挂上；之后怎打电话给他，也没有接听。  
尽管李帝努个性好胜心重，占有欲强，但责任感也很重，突然失联可谓前所未有。  
这公司虽然我是总裁，我能坐上这个最高位置，全因我出的资金比他多。实际上公司大体操作由李帝努负责，我顶多提一两个企划案，接下来便是他审定实践。公司能有今天这个规模，他付出了不少心血，事事亲力亲为，简直用性命去工作，别说旷工，连假也不曾告过。  
他不上班，一切工作都掉到我头上，不太管事的我这数天被迫接手，忙得苦不堪言，上洗手间撤个尿也没时间……终于到了假期才能跑出来找这小子问清楚。  
我只想做个闲人，每月领着薪金，然后和男朋友天天腻在家中卿卿我我，不务正业──我和他刚刚才团聚啊，如今见上一面却比牛郎织女相会更难……  
「呀！李帝努！你就甘心你一手建立的基业败于我这个败家子手中么？！」这小子总是爱开我玩笑，叫我「败家子」，因为我对工作没兴趣，倒是爱花钱买衣服，浑名就这样来。  
「你要是真有烦恼，那就跟我说啊，你不说出来没人帮得了你的！我们可是从小就认识的死党，闲时就互相捉弄，闯祸就互相包庇的日子你都忘了吗？ ！」  
不知从哪传来「喀喀」的声音，我四处看了看，才发现他家的大铁门终于打开了，感谢老天。  
我走了进去，房子大门也打开了正虚掩着，一脚踏进房子就看到李帝努的背影，想来刚刚是他替我开门来着。  
「李帝努？」  
他完全没有理会我的意思，径自向前走，继续给我看他的背影。  
他性格独断独行我知道，腿长走路就比常人走得更快，他习惯让人追上他，自己则从不会为任何人驻步。  
可这次太奇怪。  
我不是说他不理会我自顾自的走进大厅，而是这一次的旷工。闻名商界的拼命三郎，怎么对自己的事业放手？  
他生活的步伐停了下来，不知道因何事而停下。

我跟随着他走进大厅，只见李帝努走至沙发上躺下，手不知从哪摸来一瓶酒，猜也猜得出那是他最喜欢的波本酒，大口大口的灌进肚子里。  
刚才只见得他背影，如今看了正面，我不由得心想这家伙萎靡得还真可以！脸上虽然没有过多的胡渣，但也刮不干净；黑眼圈大得吓人，跟吸血鬼有一拼。  
搞什么啊？李帝努在家有这样的不顾仪容的吗？ ！读书时在他家借宿，他可是一早起来把自己仪容打理得整整齐齐然后坐着看报纸，像个老头一样。不过现在就不知道了，自他搬了出来住，我也未曾在他家留宿，他也没在来我家打地铺。  
我走上前，双手撑腰，用着一副审问的姿态看着他，「你干嘛不上班？为什么不听我电话？」  
他不说话，只是一口没一口的喝酒。  
看着他这个自我放弃的失败青年模样我就无名火起，抢走了他手上的酒瓶。  
这下子他总算愿意把目光放到我身上，双眼瞪得老大的怒视着我。  
「我说你有什么在烦的就说出来啊！喝酒？装忧郁？你多大了还以为自己在拍偶像剧？要是喝酒装忧郁有用的话这世界就没有忧郁症好吗！我跟你这么多年朋友，你却连发生了什么事也不愿告知吗？」  
事实上李帝努也只装这么一次的忧郁，但我真的忍不了我的情绪，好端端一个人怎么就沦为这个模样？  
「告诉你？哈哈。就是因为你！」他大笑起来，样子却狰狞得很。  
「我做了什么？」我有什么得罪他的？  
「渽民走了……渽民走了！就是因为你介绍的那个钢琴老师！」他站了起来，死死的盯着我，高大的身影就挡在我面前，似是要挡去所有光线。下一秒，他的手就捏着我的脖子，用力收紧。  
他想要杀了我？李帝努疯了吗！  
「你知不知道，我用尽方法、动用所有人脉把黄仁俊找出来，可该死的黄仁俊像是消失了般的，完全找不到！渽民就更不用说！如果不是你介绍，黄仁俊就不会来教琴，也不可能带走渽民！」  
我努力掰开他的手指，可我掰开一只，他的手指再一次贴上我的脖子，根本没用。  
「你知不知道，他不能外出！」  
「李……李帝努……放手……！我……我会死……死的！」  
我的人生这样就玩完吗？我还想看见黄昏日落，我还想让李帝努清醒、滚去上班，我还没活够啊！我竟然是被一个疯子掐死，这个疯子还是我认识的……  
不对，我还未到受死的时候，李敏亨还在家中等着我！出门前他还亲了我一口，说「早点回来」，他今天晚上煮了炒蛋，等我回去吃……难得他现在终于学会了炒蛋，我想尝尝看……  
不知道是求生本能，还是怕死而激发出的力气，我用力的把手中的酒瓶往他头上砸－－  
李帝努倒地昏过去了。  
起初我还在庆幸自己还没有死，但下一刻我也笑不出来。是的我还没死，可李帝努脑门上的血开始流出来，我再不管他，玩完的那个便是他了。  
我确认了他头上没有玻璃碎屑，脱下外套包着他的头然后勒紧止血。  
要打电话报警吗？可是我该要怎说？明着是我把李帝努砸至倒地不起啊！该不会控告我谋杀吧……对对对，敏亨哥！他可是医生！把他叫过来再说。  
我打电话给敏亨哥，用了三十秒后交待事件内容后叫他赶过来。  
「那你有没有事？有没有替他止血？」  
「没有事；有止血……赶紧过来！」不就是你教的嘛！  
「好的东赫你等着，切记不要移动他。」

敏亨哥很快就来了，他检查一下了李帝努的伤处后就打了个电话，然后就救护车和警车来了，我才知道他这是报警。  
「不报警不行，他的伤虽不重，但需要进医院缝针。」  
敏亨哥向他们表示了自己的医生身份和工作证后，向他们说明伤者伤势。救护员把李帝努搬上车后，我们也跟着上车。  
而我，只得再一边呆站着，看着李敏亨处理一切。  
历经一番扰攘，李帝努躺在医院的普通病床上昏睡，头已被包扎好不再出血。正好这里就是敏亨哥工作的医院，在我的请求下他把李帝努转到独立的私人病房中，这是我能为李帝努作出的一点补偿。还好他不是躺在深切治疗部，不然的话我就要悔疚一辈子。  
负责李帝努的医生说，李帝努的头部有两个伤势，一个是我砸伤的，上面带有微小的玻璃碎屑；另一个是已经复原得差不多的瘀伤，伤口面积较大。  
李帝努之前也被人砸过一次？还是他喝多了自己摔倒？我觉得他是自己摔的，他家不是有楼梯嘛，人都神智不清的掐我脖子了，摔下楼梯也正常得很。  
我在敏亨哥的鼓励下向警方给了供词，警方向我解释说这算是自卫，不一定构成罪行，而且我脖子上的确有捏痕、李帝努本就带伤。现在要等李帝努醒来，才可进行下一部份的调查。

「东赫，吃这个吧，你已经坐了很久没有吃东西了。」敏亨哥坐到我身旁，递给我一块巧克力，也脱下了外套披到我身上。 「吃巧克力吧，既能快速补充体力，而且能舒缓你的紧张情绪。」他看了眼前方的李帝努，「不用担心他，他没有生命危险，现在只是在睡而已。」  
「我知道。」我拉了拉他的外套，看了看手表，已是傍晚。除了早餐什么都没进肚子里，也有点饿，便接过了巧克力，撕开包装纸来吃。 「你刚才出去这么久，该不会只是买巧克力给我吃吧。」  
「我刚才打电话给仁俊了。」  
「那结果怎样？」  
「……」他沉言不语使我不由得焦急起来，「怎样了？」  
「他不接电话。」  
「这个结果我早就料到，倒是你的反应可真的把我吓着了。」按李帝努的说法，他家的渽民因为黄仁俊而逃走；我的脑中只联想到一个词语，私奔。  
「他把李帝努的情人给拐了，还会接你电话么。」  
「他不接电话，可他有给我发信息，说对不起你、我和李先生。」他叹了口气，「仁俊绝不是这样的人，会不会有什么难言之隐？」  
「我也觉得他不是这样的人，可是那又如何呢？李帝努因为这件事气得想要把我掐死，也正是这样他才躺在病床上。」我跟他这么多年老朋友，如今他竟然因为情人而想掐死我，世上重色轻友似是一种必然的定律，唉。  
「渽民是谁？」他似乎想到什么，没头没脑的冒出这样一句。  
「就是被黄仁俊拐走那个。」  
「李帝努的情人？原来他叫渽民。」  
「嗯。怎么这样问？」  
「……没什么，就是仁俊的信息里说会好好照顾他。我可是没听你提起过李帝努的情人。」  
我的确没跟他提起过。一开始也只是跟他说李帝努要我介绍钢琴老师，然后他就推介了黄仁俊，接着我便把黄仁俊推荐给李帝努，整件事由此至终没有提到渽民。  
「李帝努叫我不要把渽民的存在说出去，不过如今管他的。」  
「这是怎样一回事？」敏亨哥眼睛定定的看着我，从这目光我就知道他正严肃对待这件事。  
「我知道的也不多。当年我们还在英国读书和发展，某天李帝努打电话跟我说他受人托孤，要照顾一个男孩子。……」

「可他从来就没有让人见过他的渽民，即便是我也没有见过。若是公司有资料要发给他，他会让职员扫描到电脑然后用内联网传递；有重要文件需要他签署他宁愿赶回公司，也不愿意让秘书拿到他家里。」  
「这么的保护他？」  
「渽民是被李帝努圈禁于那座房子里，不能外出。」我靠到敏亨哥的耳边小声的说。当着他人面前说他的坏话有点尴尬，即使那人是在昏睡听不见，还是会有点心虚。  
他吃了一惊，但还是放低声量的问，「那不是禁锢吗？」  
「渽民好像身体有毛病……还是问题？哎，我也不清楚。我所知道的是他不能出外，不然自身会陷入危险当中，困着他也是为了保护他。李帝努是占有欲强，可他又不是变态。」  
我和他认识这么久，他从未邀请我到他家里，明摆着不想让我看见他的渽民。要不是渽民逃走了，我想李帝努应该不会容许我走进他的房子。  
「那为什么，那位渽民等到现在才逃走？」敏亨哥提出了这样一个疑问，也确实引起了我的思考。  
「这个……我也不知道……不过说起来，听说渽民最近生出了反抗的念头，令李帝努很是头痛。为了安抚他，才让他学钢琴。你跟黄仁俊如此熟稔，他没有告诉你教琴的事宜吗？你不知道他教的是渽民吗？」  
「我有问他授课顺不顺利、学生听不听话等问题，但仁俊说学生私隐不方便透露，所以我干脆就不问了。」  
这样看来，我猜要是没有发生这件事，他应该连李帝努拥有情人也不会知道。  
本打算让李帝努振作，即便是颓废也只到今天为止，谁料到会生出这样的事端。  
「早就跟李帝努说过，他不可能一直的关着一个人……若早知结局如此，唉……」  
裤袋中传来一股震动，把手机拿出一看，是秘书说要回去开会议。现在我才明白李帝努到底有多忙，假期也要上班。与老李相比，我还真是个不称职的高层。  
「怎么了？」敏亨哥关切的看着我。  
「我要去加班啊……我不想去……」我投进他的怀中，能不能让我一直抱着……我不想放手。  
头顶传来他的声音，语调带了笑意，「李总可是不能不上班的啊，要知道现在整个公司以你马首是瞻。」手也搭上我的背，稳稳的搂着我。  
「李医生，你正休假不用上班当然这样说。」他这次可是把积累的假期全给放了，可说和年假无异。  
「李总，对不起咯，我载你去上班怎看？」  
「不用了，你替我好好看着李Jeno吧，我怕他醒来情绪还是不稳。」我站了起来，打算把衣服还给他。他也站了起来，握住了我的手，并替我整理衣服，「穿着吧，你今天穿的衣物太单薄，容易着凉。  
心中，泛起了一丝甜蜜。  
「我会替你看着他的，放心。下班就打给我，记得小心驾车。我爱你。」  
「我也爱你。」

当初他不说一句，突然就消失了两星期，然后我和李帝努喝酒，酒醒后就发现他奇迹般的再次出现，还听到我最想要的承诺──『我再也不会离开东赫。 』  
对于他的消失，他不愿意说得更多，只是简略的说他遇上了车祸受了点伤，为了静养就干脆躲起来。  
而再次出现在眼前的李敏亨，好像更为爱我。  
从前吵架是一直的吵，直到我投降，他才愿意停止争执；现在只要我生气，他就会走过来抱着我，说对不起。  
从前加拿大直男不敢说出的话语，像是「我爱你」等等害羞的话，现在是每天都说着。  
我也怀疑过他是不是假冒的，看我有钱就装成我男友，可他又确实记得我们过往的一切，甚至连我身上的痣、敏感的位置都了如指掌，不可能是冒认的。  
对我而言，即使比谁都要温柔体贴的待我，可那人不是李敏亨，这又有什么意思？  
你变得更温柔更体贴当然好，但你平安没事的回到我身边，才是最好。


End file.
